


remember me

by mulgogish



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Dreams, Future Fic, M/M, Reincarnation, Strangers to Friends, Wooseok-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: Wooseok has been dreaming of a certain man.





	remember me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am still being drained by uni but, i just- i just wanted to write this thanks to this [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/0z61b7EngKaghmnCqzpXsp?si=W-ga6EJYRr6RVHUtonaJYQ) ♡  
(wrote this at nine am im sorry for errors)

  
_Wooseok stirs around his bed, eyes closed as he envisions someone— someone with teary and swollen eyes. He's holding a microphone looking at someone, his eyes are telling him so many pain, so many questions, and so much affection. There are people, some of them wearing the same blue uniform Wooseok sees on high school dramas. The audience are screaming words he cannot understand. What is this? Why is he dreaming this? Then the man says, "I should have been there with you." With who? With Wooseok?_

  
_He has a lot of questions but before he could see the face of the person the man is talking to, his alarm went off._ It's time to go to work.

  
Along the rainy morning of Seoul, Wooseok wonders what that dream is all about. Was it just another one of his weird, questionable dreams? But sadder? Was it because he watched a sad movie with Seungwoo the other night, and now he's picturing a sad story of...another man? Come to think of it, Wooseok tells himself as he cross the street— the muddy pavement on the way to work is not helping him, he's now forgotten the man's face but can clearly hear his voice as if Wooseok heard it face-to-face.

_I should have been there with you._

Still, the question remains as he enters the building, greeting Mr. Go the guard from the lobby. Should have been with who? And where? Doing his usual work, Wooseok completely forgets about the sad man in his dreams.

Until another night,

  
_"Kim Wooseok! I've been seeing his eyes for five years. I know it's him!"_

_Kim Wooseok? That's him isn't it? And the voice, the voice that said his name is utterly familiar. Is it the same man from his other dream? The scenario right now doesn't look like he witnessed it with his own eyes. Wooseok sees a hand holding what looks like a very early— a 2017 model, he guesses— type of phone. This is weird, everything is weird. Why is he dreaming of something that happened more than a hundred years ago?_

  
Wooseok has yet to see the person holding the old styled phone when his alarm rings again. _Great,_ Wooseok groans getting up from his bed. Surprisingly, it's not raining as hard. But it is still raining, and he's tired bringing his umbrella with him.

  
He begrudgingly locks his door and went on his way, wearing a too big of a coat, his work clothes underneath as he hold the umbrella in his left and his case on the right. Taking the subway as usual, getting off by the third stop and walking down the street. _And then time slows down, what the heck is happening?_ He's sure this is only some weird shit his brain is pulling and no one is actually walking this slow. And, and his heart. He could feel his heart beating a beat faster than normal. _Is he going to die?_ He's still young. He's only almost 24, _don't kill me yet_. Wooseok whispers to himself and closed his eyes. A few seconds passed, he opens it once again only to be welcomed by..._normal_. Everyone is walking, normally; they're chattering, normally. The rain is pouring, at its normal speed.

  
_What happened?_

  
Wooseok's been having weird dreams, and now, an even weirder life. Whoever that man is from his dreams is ruining his mundane life.

A few weeks went by and his dreams continue. It continues to bother the hell out him. There have been different occasions, different scenarios, but it's the same guy. There was one time he's seen himself, with red hair _—red hair_ for crying out loud— wearing the usual clothes those people he sees on music shows. And then this guy, this same guy, comes up behind him, _singing? rapping?_ as he annoys Wooseok with his funny gestures.

  
Another one is when— _god help him—_ he was wearing a sleeveless white shirt. This guy, this guy, is sitting next to him in front of a red backdrop (he knows what it is, because he's been watching the things Yein watch on his smart tv when he visits) that looks like a photoshoot. The guy wore black from head to toe, and Wooseok— he looked so small beside this guy. He tries not to shiver for some pathetic reason.

  
And many, many more dreams he couldn't remember altogether. He just wish, if he finds this guy in this lifetime then he would ask him if there was something between past Wooseok and past him. Yes, Wooseok has never heard his name in the dreams. Weirdly, whenever Wooseok tries to speak in the dreams, he couldn't hear it. His imagination isn't quite as vivid at Yohan, or Hwanhee.

The usual event happens, it's still raining and Seoul has been more gloomy than ever. There's a typhoon coming, students are probably cheering since they could excuse themselves from going because of the bad weather. Wooseok misses being young.

  
Without looking at where he's headed, he bumps into a stranger. He gasped upon realizing that his umbrella also hit the poor guy's head. "Ow," The guy whines, scratching the part when the umbrella hit him.

  
"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Wooseok apologizes with an even higher pitch of a voice than his regular one.

The guy laughs, Wooseok hears but he couldn't see the face clearly. He's rubbing his face in shocked, Wooseok guesses. He waits for the other to stop, staring at the tall, lanky man in front of him. _No,_ Wooseok thinks. But then the guy looks at him, and he's smiling.

  
Their eyes meet.

  
_I should have been there with you._

  
_ I've known him for five years!_

  
Wooseok stares at the man's face, at his eyes. Suddenly, everything is answered and not, at the same time. Time is ticking at its usual rate, but it seems to stop for him. What exactly is happening again? This guy, the one he just hit with his soaked umbrella. And, and the guy from his dreams. They're the same person?

  
"...You okay?" The man speaks, smile gone and replaced by a worried frown. He's holding his arms out, enough to catch Wooseok if he ever falls over or _something._

  
Wooseok blinks, shaking his head. "Uh, yeah," He looks down and laughs at his stupidity. "I should be the one asking you that."

  
He laughs, the tall man laughs, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." They look at each other for ages (at least that's how it felt) until he broke the ice once again. "I'm Jinhyuk, by the way."

  
The dreams flashes before him, Wooseok muttering the name _Jinhyuk_ pops into his head so clearly, it might have happened two days ago. But it didn't. He didn't even know this Jinhyuk guy until five minutes ago when he bumped into him.

  
"Wooseok. My name's Wooseok."

  
Jinhyuk hums, head tilting upwards as if he's thinking of something, "Wooseok. Hm, sounds familiar."

"But I don't think we've met before. This is our first time."

Jinhyuk laughs before nodding. "Maybe in our past life, you know?" He says, and Wooseok gets the idea now. But Jinhyuk adds, "I'm kidding! You must not believe that."

Wooseok shrugs, "I might, if given enough proof."

"Ah, so you're the research and facts kind of guy, huh." Jinhyuk teases him... and it felt nice? In Wooseok's opinion, he would smack Seungyoun or Yohan if they ever say things like that to him. He would glare at Hwanhee and curse at him for literally breathing, but...Jinhyuk. Why is he suddenly feeling so comfortable.

It's raining in Seoul for at least two weeks now, no sunshine has been sighted. Yet, this Jinhyuk guy, it feels like Wooseok's talking to the sun itself. It feels nice, like talking to an old friend. Talking to someone he's missed.

  
"As much as I want to talk right now outside in this pouring rain, how about we go inside there. I don't want my papers to get soaked." Wooseok explain, pointing at the café across the street. He thinks, his job can wait.

"Oh, that's ideal." Jinhyuk sighs, taking the umbrella in Wooseok's hand. "I'll hold it. I'm taller." Wooseok was about to protest but the red turned green, and they only have a few seconds to cross the road.

  
Maybe their past life wasn't so good to them. Maybe there were happy moments, but there were also pain. Pain that, maybe, Wooseok wants to make up to him. So they sit in the corner, Jinhyuk is smiling. It's all too familiar, and Wooseok can't pinpoint where and when this happened but he could picture himself posing in a white shirt as Jinhyuk holds a camera in his face, and he's wearing a yellow shirt— bright like himself.

It's familiar, it's nice. Wooseok remembers that past him said to himself, "I'll make up to you soon." As he looks at Jinhyuk from below the stage, crowd of screaming fans surrounding him. He's smiling, mumbling _don't cry_ but Wooseok cries. And he knows, this life, this life is another chance to make things better for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
